mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Ryan Kart DS
Mario Kart DS (styled as MARIOKART DS and abbreviated to MKDS), is a Nintendo DS racing game developed and published by Nintendo. It is the fifth installment in the Mario Kart series and the first to use Nintendo's free online service, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection (now discontinued). The game was released in 2019. It was well received critically, scoring an average of 91% from Metacritic. Many reviewers have called it the best Mario Kart game in the series. Like other games in the Mario Kart series, Mario Kart DS involves various characters from various Mario games racing each other in go-karts on tracks themed from locations in the Mario series, less realistic physics, and the use of various weapons and or items to achieve victory differentiates kart racing games like Mario Kart DS ''from more realistic racing games. For US, Europe, Australia, and Japan it released in 2005, apparently, if you live in Korea, you had to wait until 2007. Gameplay In Grand Prix mode, the player competes against seven computer-controlled racers. There are two types of Grand Prix in ''Mario Kart DS, each consisting of four cups, and each cup consisting of four race tracks. Nitro GP contains sixteen brand new tracks while Retro GP contains sixteen tracks converted from previous entries in the Mario Kart series. There are three engine classes which serve as difficulty levels for the Grand Prix mode: 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher the engine class, the faster all the karts go. A 150cc Mirror Mode is also an unlockable, in which all the 150cc tracks are flipped horizontally as if seeing the game in a mirror. Another staple of past Mario Kart games, Battle Mode, also makes a return. Battle modes include Balloon Battle, in which you try to pop everyone else's balloons by attacking them or steal them with mushrooms and eliminate them, or Shine Runners, in which you try to collect the most Shine Sprites. Eventually, players with the least amount of Shine Sprites will be eliminated from the game. Items also appear in the DS sequel. There are old items such as Bananas and Green Shells. There are also new Items such as Blooper and Bullet Bill. In the new Mission Mode, players control a specific character in that character's standard kart and must perform eight individual missions, whose objectives range from collecting coins to attacking enemies. Players are then ranked based on their performance, and given either an E, D, C, B, A, or one to three stars if the task is completed by a certain time. In order to advance to the next level, players must complete a "boss" task, which is unlocked after all eight of a level's missions are completed. Completing all missions in level 1 through 6 with at least a 1-star rating on each mission opens up a secret 7th level with more challenging missions to complete. It should be noted that there are no missions where one of the unlockable characters is playable. In Time Trial Mode, players try to finish a course in a short time as possible. While racing, the top screen of the Nintendo DS displays a third-person perspective behind and slightly above the player's vehicle. The bottom screen lists the current race standings, items carried by each player, and a map of the course. The map can be toggled to show an overall view of the entire course or a close-up view of the racer's immediate vicinity. The close-up view is very detailed, showing nearby racer positions, course hazards, item boxes, and even incoming attacks. Each playable character starts out with two karts: one special kart unique to that character, and a standard kart resembling a real go-kart. These karts have slightly different stats, although their general strengths and weaknesses are the same. As a player progresses through the game, he or she can unlock a third special kart for each character, also with slightly different stats. Ultimately, the player can unlock the ability to use any of the 36 total karts with any character. When a player is selecting their kart for a race, the game lists the kart's max speed, acceleration, weight, handling, drifting ability, and the quality of items the kart is likely to receive. Each course features numerous item boxes that players can drive through to receive a randomly selected item. Whichever item the player receives is generally dependent upon their current position in the race and, to a lesser extent, the item stat of the player's kart; Players near the front will tend to receive rear-attack items, while players trailing in the back of the race will tend to receive more powerful items. Most attack items can be targeted forwards or backward by holding the appropriate direction on the D-pad when using the item against others. New items like Bullet Bill transformation have also been added in the game. Mini-Turbos, a feature first introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, returns in Mario Kart DS. Mini-Turbos are momentary speed boosts that can be obtained while drifting. Also featured in Mario Kart DS and not to be confused with drifting is the ability to draft behind an opponent's kart. If the player is close enough, white streaks will start flying by their kart, and their speed will begin to increase. If the player maintains this position long enough, they will receive a noticeable speed boost, allowing them to easily overtake and pass the opponent, which is called drafting. The Rocket Start technique for starting a race also returns for this installment, but with a small change: players can now hold the acceleration button when the countdown timer shows 2. Using a simple drawing program interface, a player can create a customized emblem. During the race, each player's emblem appears as a decal on their kart, and in multi-player matches, opponents can see the player's name and emblem prominently overlaid above their kart's position on the opponent's screen. The player's emblem is also, on Wi-Fi play, shown to their opponents once the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection has found opponents and initiated a match. Wi-Fi Multiplayer This normally includes only 20 racing tracks and only the VS. racing mode. There is an eight-player limit and has modes such as VS., Balloon Battle, and Shine Runners. When choosing players, you are restricted to 8 characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser). Multi-Card Multiplayer If each member of a group has a Nintendo DS and a copy of Mario Kart DS, it is possible to race in Multi-Card mode. All of the game's characters and tracks are available, and Battle mode can be selected for multiplayer. With the Mario Kart DS demo available from Volume 1 of DS Download Station, only Multi-Card Multiplayer mode is available. Although no physical game is used, each player must download the demo from the Station. Once this is finished, VS. mode can be accessed for play on the Figure-8 Circuit track and SNES Mario Circuit 1 track. Only differently-colored Shy Guys are available as characters, some which will be controlled by the computer for games with less than eight players. Single-Card Multiplayer Single-Card Multiplayer mode allows racing for up to eight players with one DS-compatible console per player and only one copy of Mario Kart DS. The first player selects the game's Multiplayer mode, while the others select "DS Download Play" on their handheld. Only eight tracks are available in this mode: those of the Mushroom Cup and those of the retro Shell Cup. All players are differently-colored Shy Guys. Racers There are 13 characters in Mario Kart DS, ten are from previous Mario Kart games and three of them are new to the series, which are Dry Bones, Shy Guy, and R.O.B. However, Shy Guy is not directly playable, and you can only play as him by doing a simple multiplayer match and downloading off someone else using Download Play. Shy Guy is also the only CPU player in the Mario Kart Nintendo DS Download Kiosk demo, available from version 1 of the USA kiosk, however, the player will race against seven differently colored Shy Guys at once in the single-player mode. Default racers * Mario (Medium) * Luigi (Medium) * Peach (Light) * Toad (Light) * Yoshi (Light) * Bowser (Heavy) * DK (Heavy) * Wario (Heavy) Unlockable racers *Daisy (Medium) *Dry Bones (Light) *Waluigi (Medium) *R.O.B. (Heavy) Download Play Only racers * Shy Guy (Light) Tracks This is the second game in the Mario Kart series to return previous tracks in addition to never-before-seen tracks, the first game being Mario Kart: Super Circuit which featured all 20 tracks from Super Mario Kart. indicates a track or course available in all multiplayer modes, including single-card mode. indicates a track unavailable in the now-discontinued Nintendo WFC mode. Nitro tracks Retro tracks Battle courses In single-card mode, battle courses are selected at random instead of displaying the course selection screen. Items *Banana Peel/Triple Banana *Green Shell/Triple Green Shell *Red Shell/Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Fake Item Box *Star *Lightning *Boo *Blooper (New Item) *Bullet Bill (New Item) *Mushroom/Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Bob-omb Beta Elements This is a list of beta elements in Mario Kart DS. Items The Chain Chomp and the Bowser Shell from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! will be the new items. Courses *Donkey Course (filename: donkey_course): The early version of DK Pass. The course was supposed to be a grassy mountain, but it was covered with snow in the final. This course also had Goombas and Thwomps which do not relate to snow-themed courses. *GCN Mario Circuit was going to be a retro course but was not used in the end. Instead, it appeared in Mario Kart Wii. *GCN Block City was going to be a retro battle course but was not used in the end. *Dokan_Course (unnamed): A collision test course. * test1_course: A course used possibly to test the environment of some courses. * test_circle: Self-explanatory. Karts Characters Professor E. Gadd, Birdo, Toadette, and Koopa Troopa are currently confirmed as new characters. Karts There are TBA karts in'' Ryan Kart DS''. They are classified based on six stats which are: *'Speed:' Speed determines how fast the player's kart will go. *'Acceleration:' Acceleration determines how much time it will take for the kart to reach its full speed. *'Weight: '''Weight determines how well it will withstand getting pushed or how far it can push others. *'Handling: 'Handling shows how well the kart can turn without drifting. *'Drift: 'Drift shows how tight the player's kart will drift. *'Items: 'Items show how many mushrooms the player will have in Time Trials (one, two, or three). Kart List Each character has three karts, two of which are available from the start. Obstacles and Hazards Emblems Tie-ins With Other Games Critic Reviews Trivia * The first collection of tracks are based off from ''Mario Kart DS Deluxe. External Links Category:Games Category:Handheld console games Category:Blog posts